In general, a Tire Pressure Monitoring System (TPMS), which is installed in a vehicle and measures pneumatic tire pressures, may sense the pneumatic tire pressures of tires mounted on the vehicle. If a specific sensed pneumatic tire pressure is lowered to a reference value or lower, the TPMS may inform a driver of the low pneumatic tire pressure.
Vehicles should be provided with such a TPMS installed therein according to Federal Motor-Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 138 of the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA). The application rate of TPMS systems is gradually increasing, and it is expected that most countries will require installation of TPMS systems in the future. Such a trend is growing because, if a vehicle drives at high speed under the condition that a pneumatic tire pressure is lowered by 25% or more, an accident rate due to insufficient tire pressure may be increased.
Therefore, research on technology for accurately measuring tire pressures is being performed, and there is an unmet need for a new and improved TPMS system.